Written in the Sky
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: What will happen when Canada, a healer from a local village, goes to find herbs for his sick brother, but ends up running into something that should have never been discovered deep in the forest RusCan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Tell us a story Mama," a small blond child said, his brother not far behind. The woman looked from her stitching and smiled down at the two children. One had a smile on his face, and had a brighter and bolder personality, while the other child was shy and timid.

"Okay Alfred, and Matthew, I can tell you a story." She looked at both of her sons, seeing a smiles appear on both of their faces. Setting the stitching aside, she grabbed the two children, hoisting them on to her lap. She smiled before tickling them both, they squirmed in her grasp, laughing. She smiled as she looked down at her two giggling sons. She stopped tickling them and they sat back up looking at her with anticipation. She chuckled at her sons before she started.

"Okay a story... hmm, but you have heard most of my stories though."

"But mama tells the best stories," the shyer child, Matthew said looking up at her with sad eyes. Looking down at the sad faces, she smiled and hugged them, "I am teasing you two, I have a story I can tell you."

The two of them looked up at their mother, their eyes sparkling as they eagerly waiting excitedly for the story. She patted their heads, avoiding the hairs that stuck from the top of their heads.

"Once upon a time, a village in the middle of the forest was known for god speaking to the village. The village was and prosperous, the hunt was good, and the fruits plentiful. God would only speak to the elders, the wisest and smartest in the village. He mostly spoke to them, when the kids were of age to start their training. He helped them sort kids into the four groups, Hunters, Gathers, Warriors, and Healers."

"Like we will in a year," Alfred said excitedly interrupting her. She smiled down at him,

"Yes, and god would speak to the elders to help sort them into the things they were best at. So where the story begins. It was that time of year, and they asked god for guidance. Everything was going smoothly, everyone getting sorted easily into the classes, but when they came up to the last person, they didn't know what the child would be. So they asked god, and waited for his answer.

There was a long silence and god didn't answer, and the elders waited and waited. It had been three days, and three nights of waiting, before god answered. "They are a rune." The elders asked what the Rune class was, and god answered, "A person who has many trials ahead of them." The elders thought about and classed the person as a gather, so they wouldn't cause turmoil in the village. And the person lived their life as a gather, until one day,"

She stopped speaking as she saw the two asleep in her arms. She smiled down at them before standing up with them in her arms. She walked into an adjoined room, and set both boys in their bed. She tucked them both in; she kissed them on the forehead, before Leaving silently to continue her stitching in the other room.

~Twelve years later~

Matthew had barely slept that night; exhaustion was tugging at his brain as he bent down and placed a cold cloth on his brother's head.

"I hope you get better soon," he whispered as he stood up, and walked away. His brother Alfred had caught a very rare illness that has killed many in the past according to a few other healers in the village. He walked into the storage room, and towards several shelves. It was shelf after shelf of herbs and ointments. He looked through them for a particular plant his teacher had showed him when he was little. It was rare, and stood out from the rest, very colorful and potent. Container after container he looked for the herb, his blue-violet eyes concentrated in the search. His expression fell; he would have to go deep into the forest to get the herb in the part of the forest that his village hunters hadn't gone into for over ten years now.

"It's almost at the end of its season though... but my brother needs healing." Matthew debated to himself as he played with the hem of his shirt. The stories of the forest his brother and the others tell, and how dangerous it is play a factor in if he should go or not. He stood there and explored his options, his forehead creased in thought. The silence stretched on for a while before Matthew gave a groan and rubbed his face with his hands. He really didn't have any options in the matter; his brother did need to get better. He walked out of the storage room and into the other room to seeing how Alfred was doing. He poked his head into the room, and he watched the rise and fall of his chest carefully.

"It seems like he is stable... for now," he assured himself. Walking away from the room, he walked into the kitchen area, and started to prepare food. From what he could remember, it was about a day's walk, so he would need some food. He grabbed a slice of bread and some cheese, along with some fresh grapes Tino had brought him earlier that week. The grapes didn't seem too mushy, so he packed some of those. His lunch was set into the bag he was going to bring along.

"Now where did it go," Matthew muttered under his breath as he dug around for something, he checked behind pots and in containers. A small smile came to his face as he found a small knife he was looking for. He held the light object by its handle, which was a piece of deer antler, curved almost fitting his hand perfectly. He dug back into the pot it was in and grabbed the old deerskin and leather case for it, putting it in its case and throwing it into his bag.

Tying the bag up, he slung it over his shoulder and glanced at his brother in the other room before walking out of the house. He would need someone to look over Alfred while he was gone to go get the herb. He paused at the doorway thinking of who he could choose. Arthur would be too busy for it, and so would most of the other warriors and hunters, he had no choice but to ask the housewives or gathers. It hit him on who to ask, and he smiled slightly at the thought of the person, Tino. The smaller male was perfect for checking on Alfred once in a while, he didn't have to do much but wet the cloth on his head and check his temperature.

Settling his problem, Matthew headed a few houses over to Tino's house, it was only a few houses over, and so it wasn't too out of the way of his journey. Tino lived with two of his four brothers, two of them having families of their own. He knocked lightly on the door and took a step back as he waited for an answer. It was early in the morning, but he would suspect a gather to be up early to pick stuff out of the high noon heat. And without much waiting, someone answered the door; Matthew smiled at the slightly shorter man who answered the door.

"Hey Matthew how is it going?" Tino asked with a bright smile on his face and a friendly tone. Tino was enough to make Matthew smile a bit wider, "I actually have a favor to ask you." He had an edge of shyness to that comment as he caught his attention.

"What is it?" Tino asked stepping outside his house and shutting the door behind him. Matthew took a step back to give Tino some space as he said, "I need to an herb deep from within the forest, for my patient and I was wondering if you could check on him once in a while when I am gone."

He didn't see the smile falter from Tino's face, "Sure, I can do that when I have time, what do I have to do?"

Matthew was relieved, and his muscles relaxed a bit, "Just simple things, wet the cloth on his forehead and check his temperature, he hasn't been able to hold anything down so he has a small cup of water beside where he lays if he asks for it." He explained as he adjusted the light pack on his shoulder. Tino nodded in response, "Sure I can do that no problem." That assured him greatly.

"Thank you," Matthew said as he dismissed himself and walked towards the abandoned part of the woods. What Matthew didn't see was the worry that went on Tino's face when he went in that direction. Matthew adjusted the bag so it rested comfortably on his shoulder. He seemed very calm as he walked into the tree line. He took a few steps into the forest and he disappeared from sight silently. His quest to find the plant began.

~Time Skip~

The time had passed, and now it was early evening, and Matthew had been traveling the whole day. His muscles were tired from not moving quite as much, being a healer and staying in the village most of the time, he didn't get much exercise. Everything didn't seem as dangerous as the village hunters made it out to be. It was actually quite a peaceful place.

His hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, he listened to the nature around him. Everything was making a peaceful melody of noise, it was calming and soothing to the blond. He wasn't use to being in the shade of the forest, or to the natural music it made, he grew to appreciate it when he had the chance to hear it. The hunters really didn't have time to pay attention to such things, but Matthew took his time in paying good attention to it. Though suddenly everything went silent, and in turn made him very curious. The birds didn't chirp, nor did the insects, and the wind was only a mere breeze, so the leaves only added a slight rustle. He slowed down and listened to the silence, his ears rang slightly from the eerie silence; it made the hair on Matthew's neck stand up. Pulling his long sleeves down all the way, he began to walk again, ignoring the silence. Silence was good to listen to as well. He could hear his feet crunch against the fallen branches and the rotting leaves under his feet, a few fresh fall leaves there too. It sent a musty scent into the air, making him wrinkle his nose slightly. His Violet eyes looked around for the colorful plant, 'red, orange, and yellow leaves.' He kept running the description through his head as he furthered his search. At this point he had no bearings, and had the feeling he veered off the course of south long ago.

A snap echoed in the air, and made Matthew jump before looking around himself. All he could see was trees and bushes, nothing much else. He brushed it off, and started to walk again, but a bit faster than before. He looked around for the plant, trying to keep his mind off the burning on the back of his skull. With the quick pace of walking, the tree branches snapping under his feet became louder. A growl resonated in the air, making him freeze on the spot. Fear pricked at his spine as he looked around wearily.

"Qui est là? Who's there?" Matthew's violet eyes skirted around looking wearily at everything for any movement. The world went silent again, and left the blond on edge and confused. He stood there for a few seconds in silence, before starting to walk again. A crow cawed, making Matthew jump in surprise, and he looked up before slowly other birds began to make noise again. Matthew laughed at himself, what was he afraid of? Though those thoughts didn't ease the fear tickling his spine.

"Finally," he said to himself as he spotted the colorful plant. A smile was on his face as he walked quickly over to it and knelt beside it. He pulled the bag off of his back and dug in it for the knife. The leaves wouldn't come off easily with only a tug, so he would need to cut the leaf off. His violet eyes dug in the bag, concentrating till a small smile appeared on his face and he grabbed the knife. He slipped the cover off the knife and looked at the two tall plants in front of them. He studied the plant for a bit, before heading towards a leaf on the upper part of the plant, it was yellow in the center with red rimming, it was quite beautiful. He was almost hesitant to take it, but the image of his sick brother flooded into his mind and he got the knife ready to cut the leaf. The sharp edge of the blade touched the plant just as a loud growl sounded right behind him.

Matthew whipped around, surprised, but before he could get a look of what was behind him, something collided with his head and the world went dark.

* * *

Authors Notes

Hello, this is my first Hetalia fan fiction, and i feel like the first chapter was a bit quick paced and rambly, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be better, and with a bit more action.

I don't own Hetalia... sadly

Reviews and pointers welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

His head throbbed; it felt like his brain was going to burst from his skull. It was a shooting pain from the base of his skull, and the back of his head. He cracked his blue-violet eyes open, squinting against the bright lights around him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away while blinking, trying to help his eyes adjust to the light. It was very bright and making white dots swim in his vision. He slowly tried to sit up, a shooting pain going down his spine and making him part his dry lips in a small groan of pain. His body felt so heavy and hurt, how did he get like that? He looked around to see where he was, his eyes still leaking tears and the light still agonizingly bright. He couldn't make out anything; it was just a mass of color and basic shapes. His hand went to his nose, and he tried to push his glasses up, just for them not to be on his face. Where were they? Matthew's hands were set carefully on the ground, his elbows popping slight before his hands skimmed the ground for the object. His hands were barely off the round and the fingers spread wide as he leaned over to find it; managing to find it a few feet away.

Smiling in triumph, he took his glasses and slipped them on, the bright world coming into focus. His head throbbed a bit harder, making Matthew's face wrinkle in pain before he bent his head down and held it in his hands. 'Ginger would be good for this headache,' he thought to himself as held his head. The throbs were hard and painful; all he could do was waiting for them to dull. He lifted his head slightly to get a better look at his surroundings now that his vision was clearer.

The room wasn't very big, it would take him about five steps to get to the other wall, and the walls were wood paneled, leading him to guess it was a basic house. He was on the floor, covered by a blanket and a mattress on a short frame that was barely raised. The floor was wood also, a bit worn but otherwise looked decent. He didn't remember going to that place at all, how did he get there? A shiver of fear went up his spine and he shivered. His arms wrapped around himself for comfort as he slowly looked around again, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. When his eyes took a second sweep of the small room, he did miss something indeed, a door. It was almost hidden, the door almost level with the walls and the doorknob a mere copper handle.

Matthew tried standing up, pushing himself to the edge of the low mattress and setting his feet on the floor. It was cold to the touch, making the blond shiver, and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. His legs shook slightly as he stood up, his body felt heavy and it was hard to keep himself upright. He felt disoriented and almost lost balance a few times while standing, which made his head hurt worse. One hand shot out to the nearest surface to balance himself, while the other held his throbbing head. He tilted sideways and stumbled slightly trying to get his hand to brace his hand against something. His fingers brushed against the wall before he fell down, hitting his head on the wall. White lights blinded him, and he held his head, a new pain flooding to his head. A whimper passed through his lips as he buried his head into his legs and his arms covering his head. The pain was almost unbearable, and his eyes threatened to spill tears of pain.

'Alfred would take this better,' he thought to himself as he took a few shaky breaths. Just thinking of his brother, and the pain he was probably in himself with being sick. Thinking about that alone set a new fire and determination into him, his pain was probably minuscule compared his brother's. Matthew slowly lifted his head, opening his blue-violet eyes that were clouded in the lingering pain. He braced his two hands on the wall and he slowly stood up, his legs shook in effort to support his weight.

"I don't even know where I am," his priority at the moment was to get out of the house, and he was confident with that plan, and when he got out, he would go back to his home village. He stood braced against the wall blinking to stop the bright lights in his vision, and to make the room level and stop spinning. He curled up his hands slightly so they were gripping the wall harder as he felt as if the world suddenly tipped on its side. Closing his eyes, he spread his feet farther apart so he could keep his balance. 'Come on come on just stop this already,' he mentally chanted keeping his eyes shut tightly. The world soon tilted back, rocking before going still. Matthew sat there for a moment as the world sat still for him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the world didn't dare to tilt anymore.

He brushed the sweat slicked hair from his face; he didn't even know he was sweating. He took a deep breath before slowly walking forward. His feet barely lifted off the floor, and it was a shuffle more than a walk. He took it slow, making sure to keep his balance and sight set on the door. He kept his vision on the door the whole time, making sure that no one was coming in.

It wasn't before long that he was finally at the door, patience was very handy. Matthew's pale hand reached for the handle, his hand shook, and he just yearned to be at home. 'This is the first step to home,' he told himself firmly. He grits his teeth against the pain of his headache as he gripped the Copper handle. He felt triumphant, a small smile on his face as he opened the door. He felt the wind from how forceful he opened it. He looked out the door to see another wall. "What?" He questioned a bit too loudly to himself. He took a step forward and into the hallway as he looked around. He was still in a house 'this isn't good at all,' he thought as he started to grow panicked.

"Eh what was that?" A voice questioned as footsteps echoed in the hallway. Matthew's eyes widened as he heard someone approaching. He tried to duck back into the room, but he tripped over his own feet. He felt himself falling backwards, and he tried to correct it, his hand grabbing the door frame and shifting his weight forward. Matthew was now falling forward, and he let out a small squeak. He closed his eyes and held his hands in front of himself waiting for the impact, but he felt nothing.

Opening his eyes, he sees two amber eyes looking at him, but the features of his face was blurry. With another blink, the other person's face came into view. He was pale, and and had light brown hair, two amber eyes and a concerned look on his face. Matthew's eyes widened at the last thing he noticed, on the top of his head were dog ears. Not the floppy ears, but the pointy and upright ones, the same color as his hair.

"Are you okay? You almost fell down and hit your head on the floor, ohh Yekaterina would have been so upset that that." The man continued to ramble on, while Matthew stood there shocked. Why did he have ears, were they real? His hand reached out as the man was talking, and pulled on the ear.

"Ouch why did you do that?" The man asked his ears flattening as a hair sticking from the side of his head crumpled. Matthew took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't know if they were real or not," he said softly looking at the man. Still without his glasses, his eyes went wide eyed again; connecting to the crumpled piece of hair was a thin red line, not only that, but even through his close was one of god's disciple's signs, Gemini.

The elders in his village often prayed to god and his twelve disciples. There were often pictures depicted of them, their decuple sign above their head or in their hand. All of them had a unique name, and helped with different things in nature.

"What is with this red line?" Matthew asked his hand fisting around the red line and pulling it slightly. 'It wasn't here before," he thought to himself, giving another, yet harder test pull.

"Uah you can see that?" The man yelled loudly making the other man cringe and fall out of the man's grip, and stumbling backwards. His glasses falling to the ground and him stumbling to regain balance. That is till he hit something hard and firm. His eyes by now were squeezed shut as the world around him spun, his head throbbing hard again, the pain getting worse.

" Trying to escape were you?" A voice growled in his ear, making the other jump and look over. He was against another person, but the other had a very angry look on his face, and was much taller than the red string person. This frayed Matthew's nerves more as his vision swam and his eyes widened. He walked foreword in the attempt of trying to pull away from the taller man, but two firm hands grabbed his upper arms and held him painfully into place. A small pained whimper left his lips as his eyes closed and his head drooped down.

"Oi Fratello what is going on? Did you pull the red string again?" A voice came from down the hallway, and Matthew had to crack open his eye to see a person walking towards them with a furious look on his face.

"Idota you should know not to pull the string by now, it was always you."

"Ve, it wasn't me, it was the person who did it?" The frantic one said quickly pointing at Matthew. The other man looked at Matthew with a cold glare, making both his eyes open now.

"He isn't one of us; he cannot see the red string Idiota." The other hissed angrily. Matthew inspected the taut red string between the two of them, connected by the hair that stuck out. He was about to reply when the person holding him in his place, interrupted, "The prisoner was about to escape Da, then why didn't you do anything about it?" 'Prisoner, sense when?' Matthew thought to himself confusion and pain showing on his face.

"Prisoner, I didn't know you had one recently?" The first person said his face showing true confusion.

"Da the one who tried to take from the plant." The grip tightened on his arms, making Matthew wince in pain once more before looking up at the man holding him. He jumped at the sight of the glaring man; the air seemed to chill around him, scaring him. The man had ash color hair and piercing violet eyes that seemed to look into your soul. The one thing was he had cat ears this time, they were different color than his hair, a golden color, but not only that he had pointed human ears.

"Y-You have pointed ears," Matthew stuttered, making everyone go quiet. Three sets of eyes looked at him.

"Ve, I told you I wasn't lying!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Ah thank you for reading chapter too, school has just started and has a bind on my time, but I got it up!

Hetalia doesn't belong to me sadly

Thank you to Sierralaf, Nix811, and The Allies Ghost for commenting on this Fanfiction.

Thank you to AkatsukiRaven92, .Knight, Hibird666, Mistress Evangelica, Sierralaf, SlifeofinaDragon, and amichalap for favoriting this Fanfiction.

And thank you to AkatsukiRaven92, .Knight, Hibird666, Mistress Evangelica, Sierralaf, SlifeofinaDragon, aimchalap, Dalvan Braginski, Inkflow, Kodamnation, Nix811, VODKAFlagella, Darkangelwp, hanamioko1, jalika123, and larissita for following.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matthew was roughly turned around and led back into the room. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop from yelping in pain. The Cat person's grip was very tight; it felt like he could break his bones with ease. Fear pricked at his nerves as he was tugged along, and into the bedroom he was in not even five minutes ago. No one spoke as Matthew was quickly tossed back onto the bed roughly. His back hit the hard mattress firmly; the air from his lungs forced from his lungs. Wheezing from the impact, he tried to sit up, but only for something to hold down his arms and legs. Matthew looked down to see the darker haired person holding his feet, a scowl on his face. With another look upwards, he saw the lighter haired one holding down his arms, with a much more concerned look on his face. "Wh-What did I do?" He couldn't help but stutter in question at the two while he wiggled around trying to free his hands with as little effort and movement of his neck as humanly possible.

"Gemelli arto legano," the two of them said in unison their eyes trained on him the whole time. A shooting pain leaked into his joints, pressure fell onto his hands and feet, even as he saw the twins walk away from him. Tears leaked uncontrollably from the corners of Matthew's eyes as he the pain stopped him from moving all together. He closed his blue-violet eyes so he didn't have to stand his even more blurred vision.

"I don't like doing that." The twin with the higher pitched voice said, concern lacing his voice.

"Da, I owe you two, though how long will it last?" the man that wasn't one of the twins said.

"It will last about a half an hour for a weak attempt like we just have done, and you better actually repay us." the second twin said a bit too grouchy.

"Da, now I have some business to attend to with the prisoner." Silence filled the air before two pairs of footsteps started to walk at the same time towards the door. "Oh, and if you see Natalya tell her to come here, I will be needing her assistance." The one who wasn't a twin added a few moments before the door slammed shut.

Silence filled the air, making Matthew very comfortable. Pain still ran up his arm, but he quickly found out if he relaxed his muscles it didn't hurt too bad. Though if he tried to move at all he would get a cold pain in his joints, and it would shoot up to the shoulder.

"What is your name?" The man asked coldly his stare boring into him. Matthew could feel it even with his eyes closed. Slowly he cracked one slightly red eye open to look at the taller man, but tensed up at how he was actually looking at him. The person loomed over him like he was dirt, the scowl showed that plainly.

"I-I am Matthew," he said in the best voice he could muster. His voice wasn't above a whisper as he looked at the other male. The facial features on the taller male didn't change.

"Why were you trying to harvest that plant?" He asked firmly, his fiery glare worsening on his head. Memories flooded back to him for the second time that day, 'that is right I went to get a cure for my brother.' Who is at home right now sick and not getting any better, and it was his fault for being so careless while harvesting that plant. 'I am so stupid, putting Alfred in trouble for my ignorance' He scolded himself just as he felt someone grab his chin and pull him slightly up from the bed. Pain shot up his arm, making the blond whimper in pain. "Answer, or more pain, Da?" The cat person who held him prisoner said in a hiss as he glared still at Matthew.

New tears leaked from his eyes as replied, "To h-heal my brother w-who has a very rare illness that can only be," The door slammed open, cutting Matthew off, and drawing the gaze of the bigger man away from him.

"What did you need big brother," the woman said almost panicked. Matthew looked over at the woman who entered the room. From what he could see, she had long pale hair, and wore a black dress. That is all he could make out from where he was. The figure quickly strode over to him, drawing something out of the pocket of her dress. "Nyet, just come here." He replied calmly, and looking back at Matthew. "Continue on." He changed his tone quickly back to cold as he continued to hold him in the precarious position. 'I just want this to end,' Matthew thought in despair.

"That can only be cured by the leaf of that plant. Otherwise he dies." At the thought of his brother dying he looked away from the other man and off to the side.

He tensed up as something cold pressed against his neck, making pain shoot up his body. He turned to see who was pressing what against his neck biting back a cry of pain. A furious female face met his, except her dark blue eyes were full of anger and cold determination. He was surprised at her facial expression, and how quickly she moved over to him. The cold item pressed hard against his esophagus making it harder for him to breathe. "Was this human trying to hurt you big brother? I can get rid of him easily." She didn't take her eyes off of Matthew as she pressed the cold item harder on his throat. He sputtered, taking the moment to get a better look at her. Her dress was a dark blue more like a maids outfit, but more casual. She had pale skin just like the bigger man, though she also had darker hair, and a knife. He saw the glimpse of something, and he looked down slightly, a scorpion tail?

"Nyet, I am fine," The man replied, Matthew still looking at the woman's tail that twitched.

"Let me do it big brother, it would be easier than keeping him prisoner." The knife came from his throat and he was suddenly dropped onto the bed, sending pain up his whole body. He tensed up, and coughed slightly. A whimper of pain bubbling up his throat and out his mouth quietly. The bigger man was surprised at the woman's advance, and dropped Matthew by accident.

"Nyet, Natalya, эта человеческое не является нормальным ." He spoke firmly to the girl named Natalya. Her stance seemed to weaken a bit as she looked up at her brother.

"What do you mean isn't normal?" She asked firmly her hand tightening around the handle of her knife as she glared back at Matthew. He shivered as he saw her face, and in his periferal vision where the scorpion tail curled up.

"Matthew, what do you see on my sister Natalya?" The bigger man asked ignoring his sister, who just got angrier and her hand curled around the handle of the knife harder. If she gripped it any harder it would break. Matthew looked from the bigger man to Natalya; he was scared to say anything at all to the two of them, but he was more afraid of the pain that would come if he didn't say anything.

"S-Scorpion tail," he stuttered trying to look at their expressions, but he could tell by her voice she was a bit shocked.

"Иван вы нашли что-то интересное здесь." She said to her brother, the slight hint of curiousity lacing her words. What were they saying Matthew couldn't help but be curious.

"Слушать его на вроде бы и не что-то интересное."

Walking out of the room, Natalya said normally. "I assume then I am done here, nothing worth my time." She tucked her knife calmly into her pocket before walking out of the room; her heels clicked against the wood floor. She was about out of the doorway, almost out of sight, but not before a sharp sound of glass crushing caught their attention.

"My glasses," Matthew couldn't help but whimper as he blinked over at the doorway. He looked from the doorway, and Natalya who was now backing up and looking down at her feet, to the bigger man who's gaze wasn't on him. Silence filled the room as the bigger man walked calmly over to the doorway and bent down to pick something up from the floor. He silently stood up and walked back over to the bed.

"I believe that Cancer can fix these, can you send them to him?" He asked turning back towards his sister. She didn't say anything as she took the glasses and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. Matthew watched silently before he looked back at the bigger man.

"I will explain to you what the plant represents." He said looking down at Matthew still coldly. "It represents..."

* * *

Author's notes

Gemelli arto legano (Italian) = Gemini limb lock

эта человеческое не является нормальным (Russian)= He isn't quite normal, this human

Иван вы нашли что-то интересное здесь (Russian)= Ivan you found something interesting here

Слушать его на вроде бы и не что-то интересное (Russian) = Play it on like it is not something interesting

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading this again.

Thank you to nyannine, and DalvanBraginskifor commenting on this Fanfiction.

Thank you to Jordy221,madame and nyannine for favoriting this Fanfiction.

And thank you to Jordy221, anna niichan, luv-blond-guyz, madame , nyannine, and painxsmile for following.


End file.
